


一切始于拉斯维加斯 六

by lilianar1997



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilianar1997/pseuds/lilianar1997





	一切始于拉斯维加斯 六

六

（由于本章马上要迎来最初写本文的意义所在，出于一点强迫症，还有不同文中有关ABO的设定总有些许细微差别，所以突然觉得还是要补充一下ABO的小课堂和本文相关的生理性设定，不想看的可直接正文。

ABO为欧美同人圈三大设定之一，也是最常用的一个。另两个是哨兵向导设定和D／S支配服从设定。

背景：ABO从狼群的社会等级分类和生理特性（球型成结特征）发展而来。

性别分类：具体分为六种性别

Alpha男，Alpha女，这两类人的差别在于外部生殖器官不同，但实际内在一样，Alpha女会有隐藏的阴茎（不记得有没有看过A女对O男的文，总感觉接受不了）。Alpha在部分文中拥有退化的女性生殖器官，都无法受孕。受到Omega发情的影响。小部分文中有发情期。社会中所占比例较少。

Beta男，普通人，部分文中同时拥有男性女性的两套生殖器官，不受Omega发情影响，受孕概率低。

Beta女，普通人，无男性生殖器官（部分文有），可受孕。

Omega男，男性外生殖器官，女性内生殖器官（生殖腔和子宫），可受孕，有发情期。社会中占比较少。

Omega女，全女性特征，可受孕。

大部分情况下受孕机率为O女>O男>B女>B男>A女=A男=0

使人受孕机率则正好相反。

信息素：O和A都有自己的味道，也就是信息素，一般B没有信息素，也闻不到AO的味道。这种设定大概也是从动物世界转化过来的，雌性在发情期内会发出特殊的信息物质，用以吸引异性。

腺体:AO发出信息素味道的地方，一般位于脖颈后处，B也有腺体，只是没味道。

发情期：O在一定周期内会发情，周期和时长每篇文都不同，O在发情期内，信息素分泌加强，会对A产生无法抑制的吸引力，有些文中可能会同时引发A的发情。发情期内，O欲望加强，产生发热，出汗，瘙痒难耐等一系列生理反应，只有啪啪可以缓解这小状况，可受孕且易受孕，非发情期不可受孕。

标记：A和O之间在亲密之时进行的一种行为，一般A一生可标记多个或一个O，O只可被一个A所标记（有些文有O被覆盖标记的描写）。  
标记分临时标记和终生标记，临时标记一般发生在O紧急发情情况下，A以不性交的前提，咬，舔O的腺体，注入A的信息素，缓解O的发情症状。临时标记时间视注入信息素的多少而定，一小时到一天不等，可暂时改变O的信息系味道，混合入A的味道。  
终生标记发生在O发情期内，本文要求A完成进入生殖腔，成结（8=0=3），射精和啃咬腺体同时向腺体注入含有A信息素的唾液等动作才算标记成功（啃咬后颈行为也是从某些动物性交时动作发展而来的，咬住后颈可以防止交配对象逃离。）。  
被终生标记后的O的味道会发生变化，之后发情期只会对标记自己的A产生吸引力。

抑制剂：发情期显然对AO都有较多不良影响，未被标记过的O如果在发情期出现在公共场合，对自己对他人都会是种灾难，所以随着科技和社会的发展，开发出了抑制剂，减少发情期症状，以及控制信息素的向外发散。

腺体隔离器：本文中AO可佩戴的一种设备，通常被作成首饰的样子，隔离器可隔绝信息素的味道，就算是发情期也一样可以隔绝。

以上为大部分情况下ABO设定小课堂，拉拉杂杂一堆，其实是大家大概都知道的。以下，正文开始。）

那是Krist的味道，但却又不应该是Krist的味道。

Singto知道Krist是决对不会把他的手链解下来的，但除非是他的隔离器被摘下，他的味道才会散发出来。那他究竟现在是什么状态？为什么味道越来越浓了？Singto有些着急了，他知道自己必须在别人之前先找到Krist。

还好的是这个会所二楼除了他们两会上来换衣服之外，其他宾客都在一楼和花园中聚集。

Singto不敢大声呼喊，只能一路试探着打开房间门，向里面探头张望一番。终于他找到了，不说站在从这扇门缝里渗透出来的信息素味道最浓，他已经听到门背后隐隐传来沉重的呼吸和呻吟声。

轻轻转动门把，Singto走了进去，里面没有灯，黑暗中似乎有一个人影晃了一下。

“Krist，Kit，是你吗？”  
黑暗中只传来一声呜咽声，像是一只小动物在那呲着牙威胁着。

“Kit，别怕，是我Singto。我就站在门口这里，不过去。”为了让Krist放心，就算整个人都已经浸在那种酸酸甜甜的Omega信息素中的Singto也强忍着不肯放出他自己的信息素。

“Kit，你发情了。明白吗？”

黑暗中又传来一声轻轻的呜咽声，像是在回答他。Singto之前从未遇到过发情期的Omega，但是他也知道这时的Omega是没什么理性的，同时对于身边出现的Alpha要么极度恐惧，要么极度渴望。

“Kit，现在楼下有很多人，你继续躲在这里不要动，也不要出去，好吗，我现在就去找Chrisy……”说完，Singto转身打算开门出去，却突然被人从身后紧紧地抱住，那个人在他耳边低声说道：“别走！我不许你走！”

Singto刚握上门把的手定住了，那确实是Krist，正紧紧抱着自己不许自己走的人正是Krist。

隔着衣服，Singto也能感受到身后人不同于平日的灼热的体温，而Krist显然已经有些难耐了，他的手已经拉开了Singto的领带，解开衬衫最上面的那几个扣子，顺势将手在Singto的胸口按揉起来。这还不算什么，Singto感觉到身后人重重地吻上了他的脖颈，狠狠地啃了两口之后，却因无法获得自己想要的东西，愈发不满起来。

“为什么，为什么没有味道，Kit尝不到你的味道，Singto我想要你的味道。”Krist变本加厉地伸出小舌头，在Singto腺体的位置舔弄着。

Singto不知道自己现在是什么想法，一方面他应该高兴，起码Krist在现在这种情况下还能认出自己，另一方面他又有些恨自己竟然还存在的，明明应该已经荡然无存，却偏偏还没完全下线的理智。

“Krist，你知道你在说什么？你现不清醒，你会后悔的，别～你松开我。”

……身后的Krist无动于衷。

“好吧，你是真的想要尝到我的味道？Krist？”身后的人儿，依然大力抱着Singto，脑袋在他背上，上下蹭了蹭。

“好，那你乖，你这样我没办法抱你，你先松开我，我让你尝。”

Krist依依不舍地松开双手，待Singto转回身去，只见他迷茫的眼睛透着一层雾气，委委屈屈地盯着自己，身上只一件敞开的衬衣和内裤遮体。Singto重重咽了一口口水，缓缓凑近过去，唇轻轻在Krist微微张开的小嘴上点了一点，还没等Krist反应过来，又马上错开，找到Krist后颈处散发着Omega香气的腺体，深深地吻了上去。

Singto在那个位置上啃舔了一阵，发现怀中人已慢慢平静了下来，不再颤抖，这才松口离开。

“Kit，有没有觉得好一点？”Krist还是扑在Singto身上，微微点了点头。

“这里楼下有一两百人在等着我们，但我想你现在的情况是不能回到人群中去的了，我们要马上回家，刚刚那只是个临时标记，我没办法注入很多信息素，那撑不了多久的，Kit，我们要想办法。”

“我不能让他们知道，千万……”Krist紧紧扣着Singto的衣袖，慢慢地说了一句。

Singto捧起他的脸，直视他的眼睛：“放心，他们不会知道。”

……

晚宴的主人终于出现，只是稍稍有些衣冠不整（领导早被Krist自己给扯了，你要让Singto再帮他系上去，那是挺难为他的），身上挂着自己的Omega，而他的Omega把头堆在Krist总裁的肩上，并不把脸露出来，两人磕磕绊绊地走下楼梯，穿过人群，从他们身上传来一阵一阵微微的Omega香气，让众人很快就明白发生了什么。

很明显，总裁的Omega发情了，而作为他的Alpha，Krist显得很着急，直直扶着伴侣向门外走去。情有可原，在Omega最需要你的时候，Alpha是顾不上其他任何事情的，所以之后的派对，看来到场的宾客们是需要自嗨了。

刚刚走出会场的那几步已经用了Krist最大的力气，如果不是Singto一直撑着他，他当时就应该坐倒在地上了。

上车之后，Singto把Krist放在副驾驶的位置。

“Krist，再忍忍，我现在就送你回去。……等回到家……”Singto本来想说，回去之后我马上帮你找抑制剂，可是突然冒头的一点点私心，让他把话咽了下去。

会所离别墅大约有只十几分钟的车程，Singto觉得自己刚刚奉献出的那点信息素大概能撑到回家，但事实证明，他还是太乐观了。

任何事情，遇到Krist，从来都让人措手不及。

Singto努力忽视着身边一上车之后就致力于把自己从衣服中解脱出来的Krist，开车呢，安全第一啊，非礼勿视，非礼勿视啊～

Krist在忙了一阵子之后，突然把注意力转移到了Singto身上。

“Singto，你骗我！”

？？Singto心想这从何说起啊。却听身边人接着控诉道：“你说给我尝尝你的味道的，可是只尝了尝我的味道你就跑了！不公平！”

Singto想辩解说那只是缓兵之际，不过又想想，对一个不怎么清醒又不讲道理的发情期Omega说理，好像有些无用功，于是敷衍道：“我错了，对不起。”

Krist看他口头认错很及时，却没有什么实际行动，当下就火了，加上临时标记已经开始慢慢失效，Omega的本能让他只想扑到身边人的怀里，既然Singto可以忍，那么……

Singto突然觉得胯下凉凉的，斜眼看去，却是Krist不知什么时候伸过手来，解开了他的腰带，拉下了拉链，伸手掏出了他的阴茎。

“你硬了。”说着话，Krist缓缓低下头凑过来，试着舔了舔手中长物。

Singto用手指扣住方向盘：“Kit，别这样！我们不应该这样！我还在开车！”

“不应该哪样？这样吗？”Omega眯起眼睛，挑衅着看了一眼Singto，紧了紧手中的东西，又吮了一口。“你不让我尝，我只能自己来了。硬成这样，不难受吗？什么时候开始硬的？上车之后？还是刚才在楼上？别骗我，我知道，你也想要我的！”

Singto深深引了一口气，最后一次试着和他说理：“Krist，我们不应该再发生现什么的，你在发情，你不清醒，等这个发情期过了，你会后悔的。”

而回答他的只是深入更潮湿更温暖的口腔中，Omega在舔弄中，尝到了从孔洞中不停渗出的体液，这无疑给了Krist一定的安慰，同时也加剧着他的渴望。

Singto一手控制着车，一手扣住了Krist的脖子，Alpha掌控一切的欲望终于战胜了理性。他开始主动把自己迎向Krist的口腔。

Krist一边乖巧又卖力地吮吸着口中越来越硬的物事，一边偷偷伸手下去，却突然觉得身体一顿，Singto把他从自己身上拉了起来。失去阴茎的Omega就像一个失去玩具的小孩子，刚想埋怨，只听Singto沉着声音说：“不许碰你自己，那是我的。还有，我们到了。”


End file.
